Une partie de foot ?
by Harry Rogue
Summary: mélanger la folie de minuit un auteur un peu fan de foot et un peu fan d'Harry potter et voilà le résultat (par un peu je veux dire beaucoup) En gros Harry veut apprendre le foot à Ron mais comment dire il va y avoir des complications…..


**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à J-K-Rowling et oui malheureusement.

**Warning : **Ce one shit est à prendre avec humour, les personnages seront énormément OCC donc surtour ne prenez pas ça sérieusement, peut-être que certaines personnes auront du mal avec ça ou se payeront une bonne tranche de rigolade.

**Personnages : **Harry potter, Severus Rogue, Ron Weasley, Drago Malfoy, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, et...deux autres footballeurs.

**Et si on jouait au foot ? **

Lors de leurs dernières années, vers fin avril, Harry s'est mis en tête d'apprendre le football à Ron. Alors qu'Harry avait expliqué les règles en insistant bien sur le fait que c'était un sport sans magie à Ron. Malheureusement ayant peur que la balle le frappe au visage, Ron utilise sa magie pour envoyer le ballon de foot près du lac.

Justement près de ce lac, Severus Rogue était assis sur un banc en regardant le lac. Il pensait à tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, la guerre contre Voldemort les boulversements maintenant qu'il est mort. Et moi je dois essayer de reprendre un vie normale du jour au lendemain, pensa Severus.

Il était concentré sur ses possibilités futures au point de ne pas voir arrivé le ballon de foot sur lui. Il s'écarte au dernier moment en cherchant dans les airs qui est l'imbécil qui lui a envoyé le ballon.

\- Pourtant personne ne connait mon passé avec le ballon, soupire Severus.

Il se lève du banc et commence à chercher le ballon. Il le retrouve caché dans un buisson. Il se rasseoit sur son banc en gardant le ballon dans ses mains. Et dire que c'est ça qui nous a rapproché, pensa Sev. Soudain il entend voix qui viennent vers lui.

-...Harry je te l'ai déjà dit je suis désolé aller boude pas...

\- Je boude pas, je suis énervé Ron, tu as balancé MON ballon avec TA magie à l'autre bout du parc. Putain Ron on était sur le terrain de quidditch...

\- Oui mai j'ai failli la prendre dans la tête, bouda Ron. Et pourquoi tu voulais absolument joué au foot balle ?

\- Football, Ron c'est football. En fait, j'ai rencontré deux garçons japonais cet été Mark Evans et Olivier Atton des passionnés de foot, ils m'ont appris les règles et on a joué, joué et...joué. On a aussi regardé des matches à la télévision.

\- A la téléquoi ?

\- Télévision je t'en montrerais une un jour. Où est cette foutu balle ?

\- Elle est là Potter, fit Severus.

Severus était debout, les bras croisés et un pied sur le ballon de foot devantle regard éffaré de Ron et celui émerveillé d'Harry. Harry oublie rapidement sa colère et va rapidement près de son professeur.

\- Monsieur, est-ce que vous savez joué au foot ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire insolent.

\- Malheureusement oui je sais y jouer, soupira Rogue.

\- Bien dans ce cas ça vous dit de faire une petite partie ?

\- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être drôle de battre des petits gryffondors insolents, souria le potionniste.

\- Il faudrait un autre joueur pour faire un 2vs2, ça pourrait être cool de faire un petit match.

\- Allons sur le terrain de quiddicht, on avisera après.

\- Mais professeur comment connaissez-vous le foot ?

\- Weasley contrairement à vous, je suis un sang-mêlé et non pas un sang pur.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Les trois sorciers partirent en direction du terrain. En passant devant le hall, Drago les détaille incrédule avant de demander :

\- Par merlin, Potty t'as fais quoi encore ?

\- Aller viens Drago, tu vas faire partie de mon équipe.

\- De ton équipe ? Attends quoi ?

\- Tu verras, tu comprendras aussi.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Que le quiddicht est nul, fit Severus provocateur.

\- Le quiddicht est le meilleur sport au monde, répliqua Drago vertement, en plus vous voulez faire quoi ?

\- Du foot, répondit Harry.

Les quatres sorciers arrivent sur le terrain, personne n'était présent sur le terrain en dehors d'eux. Harry sourit avant de crée des buts et le marquage du terrain de foot. Après avoir fait ça, Harry explique les règles à Drago et Ron.

\- Et pour la magie ? demanda Drago après l'explication.

\- Pas de magie, répliqua Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Le football est un sport moldu donc pas de magie, expliqua Severus.

\- On pourrait pas le faire version sorcier ?

\- Pas de magie ! répliquèrent les deux bruns sans appel.

Après cette petite mise au point, les deux sang-purs soupire avant de demander les équipes. Les gryffondors d'un côté et les serpentards de l'autre. Severus sourit narquoisement en changeant les vêtement des deux gryffondors en tenue complète de foot.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette tenue, s'exclama Ron.

\- La tenue réglementaire au foot, short, t-shirt, chausette haute, crampons et protège tibia, expliqua Harry en lançant le même sort que Severus. Nous somme en rouges pour les gryffondors, et vous vous êtes en verts pour serpentards.

\- Bonne idée Potty.

\- Bon on commence la partie ou on continue de discuter ?

\- On commence Potter.

Les deux équipes commencent à jouer, les deux sang-purs ont du mal au début mais ils choppent très rapidement le truc. Le match devient interressant grâce aux nombreux duels entre Harry et Severus. Vers 16h, Sirius et Rémus passent par le terrain pour pouvoir parler à Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Sirius.

Les quatres footballeurs arrêtent le jeu pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Harry sourit avant de répondre :

\- On joue au foot.

\- Au foot ? C'est quoi le foot ?

\- Un sport moldu trop bien, vous voulez joué tout les deux pur un 3 contre 3 ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répliqua Rémus, ça pourrait être interressant.

\- Je suis d'accord mais faut nous expliquer les règles.

\- En fait, commença Harry en guise d'explications.

A la fin de son explication, le survivant transforme les vêtements des trois anciens élèves pour des ensembles noir avec marqué en blanc sur le devant du t-shirt OS, les adultes en discutent quand Harry change les maillot de Drgo, Ron et lui même en blanc avec marqué en noir NS.

\- Harry, ça veut dire quoi OS et NS ?

\- NS ça veut dire new school et OS ça veut dire old school, ria Harry.

\- Harry, je peux savoir ce que veut dire OS ? demanda Sirius n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'a dit les élèves.

Les trois élèves de septième année partirent dans un fou rire sans précédent. Les trois anciens élèves ne comprirent pas jusqu'à ce qu'Harry articule :

-...ça veut...dire...OLD SCHOOL...

\- Black ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui a Rogue ?

\- On fait ravalé leur fierté à ses morveux ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu connais la réponse ?

\- Pour être sur d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Je vois. Les morveux on commence ? demanda Sirius.

\- Vas-y parrain je t'attend, répliquèrent Drago et Harry.

Les six footballeurs commencèrent leurs parties, les duels s'enchaînent rapidement mettant souvent en scène Harry contre Severus et Drago contre Sirius. Les six sorciers sont tellement concentrés qu'ils ne voient pas le temps passé. Ils enchaînent les points aussi.

\- On a pas idée d'être aussi fort en gardien, grommela Sirius à l'encontre de Ron, ça doit faire le 5ème qu'il arrête d'affilé.

\- Alors Patmol du mal à marquer, se vanta Ron.

Severus réfléchit avant d'aller expliquer son plan à Rémus pour qu'il l'explique au cabot. Les deux anciens ennemis mettent en place le plan, Severus passe la balle à Sirius en feintant un tir et les OS marquent.

\- 3 égalité, répliqua Sev.

\- On continue, grogna Harry.

Après plusieurs points, ils font une pause. Severus et Harry s'écroulent dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Professeur, qui est-ce qui vous a appris le foot ?

\- Votre mère Potter, c'est elle qui m'a appris le foot.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant en position assise.

\- Oui, elle était passionné de foot à cause de son grand-père maternelle. Elle m'a obligé à jouer tellement de fois, soupira Severus dramatiquement. Je me souviens qu'elle me lançait le ballon dans la tête pour pouvoir m'énerver et qu'on joue.

\- Pourquoi mon père ou mon parrain voir même Rémus ne connaissent pas l'existence du foot ?

\- A la fin de notre troisième année, elle a perdu son grand-père footballeur.

\- Ah je comprends mieux.

\- Bon les feignasses, vous venez jouer ? demanda Sirius.

\- On arrive parrain.

Les deux bruns se redressent et retournent au matchs. Après le dîner, Albus, Minerva, Hermione et Luna arrivent sur le terrain pour chercher les six footballeurs débutants. Ils les observent quand Hermione s'exclame :

\- Mais ils font du foot.

Ils arrêtent le jeu pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Sirius, Rémus, Drago et Ron vont les voir et Sirius demande :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- L'heure du dîner est passé et on se demandait ou vous étiez passés, répondit Minerva. .

\- Mais il est quel heure ?

\- Presque 20 heures mon cher Rémus, répliqua Albus.

En entendant ça, Severus se couche dans l'herbe en lâchant un "chuis fatigué", Harry l'imite. Les deux restent par terre quand Albus demande :

\- Qui a eu l'idée de jouer au foot ?

\- Moi, répliqua Harry, d'ailleurs Bubus faudrait songer à mettre ce sport en plus du quiddicht, ça pourrait être interressant.

\- Pour une fois que Potter ne dit pas de connerie, je vous conseille de l'écouter Albus.

\- Severus, Harry, vous comptez rester comme ça encore combien de temps ? soupira Minerva.

\- Fatigué, répliqua le concerné.

\- Dobby, appella Harry.

\- Oui Harry Potter monsieur.

\- Ramène nous des sandwichs s'il te plaît.

\- Bien.

Dobby réapparaît rapidement avec un énorme plateau remplis de divers sandwichs. Harry invite les autres joueurs de foot à manger avec lui. Ils mangent tout en discutant aavec les autres, quand Albus demande avec un regard pétillant :

\- Les anciennes haches de guerres sont enterrés ?

\- Faut croire, soupira Severus en se relevant et en métamorphosant ses vêtement. Un jour faudrait refaire ça mais avec plus de personnes.

Après sa déclaration, il se retourne et rentre au château avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde le regarde étonné sauf Minerva et Albus, quand Drago pensa à voix haute :

\- Maintenant que j'y pense c'est bien la première fois que je vois mon parrain dans cet état.

\- Cet état ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je sais pas il donne l'impression d'être heureux ou léger je sais pas en fait, s'embrouilla le blondinet.

\- Dis-moi Minerva c'est pas eux qui s'amusait avec ce même ballon lors des vacances ou des jours de beaux temps ? demanda Albus.

\- Oui, Lily et lui jouaient souvent à ça.

Harry éclate de rire en entendant ça, à tel point qu'il s'écroule par terre. Les autres se regardent étrangement quand Drago demande :

\- Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il rit comme ça ?

\- NON ! répliquèrent les autres.

\- Pourquoi tu ris Harry ? demande le lycantrope.

\- C'est...r...Rogue...il...il...il m'a avoué...que...que ma mère...lui lançait un...bal...lon...dans la...la tête...quand..., ria Harry s'en pouvoir arrêter de rire en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Euh...quelqu'un a compris ? demanda Sirius.

\- Le professeur Rogue lui a avoué que Lily Potter lui lançait un ballon au visage quand...mais Harry n'a pas fini sa phrase, expliqua Luna avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Potter explique toi, grogna Malfoy.

Harry prends plusieurs grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer mais il n'arrive pas à se calmer et les autres doivent attendre encore quelques minutes pour qu'il leur explique tout.

\- Tout à l'heure quand on a fait une pause, Rogue m'a expliqué que quand ils étaient petit avec ma mère ils jouaient tout le temps au foot et quand il voulait pas jouer ma mère lui envoyait un ballon dans la tête pour l'énerver et le forcer à jouer. Je viens de m'imaginer la scène et j'ai pas réussi à me calmer.

\- Je vois, soupirèrent les adultes sauf Sirius qui riait avec Ron.

\- N'empêche faudra qu'on refasse ça, c'était trop bien. Il faudrait que je demande un truc au prof, fit Harry en partant vers le château.

\- Harry, que veux-tu lui demander ? questionna Rémus.

\- Je vais lui demander qu'il me parle de ma mère.

\- Albus ?

\- Oui Minerva ?

\- Comment saviez-vous que ça finirait comme ça ?

\- Hum...ça Minerva c'est un secret.

Albus souria fier de lui et les deux anciens retournent au château en discutant sur cette nouvelle relation qui commence entre Severus et Harry.

\- J'ai bien peur de vous annoncer que Severus et Harry vont surement devenir ami et donc on va devoir supporter leur coups foireux, doupira Rémus en s'asseyant par terre en regardant le ciel devenir sombre.

\- On est pas dans la merde, rétorqua Sirius.

\- Tu métonnes, ils vont faire des trucs et on va même pas pouvoir répliquer.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demandèrent les élèves.

\- Severus a un esprit assez étrange et Harry celui d'un maraudeur, expliqua Sirius en restant poli.

\- On est pas dans la mouise.

\- On peut laisser tomber ça et refaire une partie de foot ? demanda Ron. On verra plus tard.

\- Pourquoi pas et les filles vous jouez avec nous ? demanda Sirius.

\- Euh...pourquoi pas, répliqua Hermione avec l'accord de Luna.

Et le match reprit.

_Bon je dois juste vous expliquer que cette histoire a été écrite lors d'un nuit blanche donc ne vous étonnez pas par la stupidité ou le reste. _

_PS : qui pour me retrouver le nom des mangas dans lesquelles se trouvent Mark Evans et Olivier Atton ? _


End file.
